Reunions
by transblitz1
Summary: After almost 11 years Mephiles is reunited with two people he never thought he would see again.  This contains characters from Rae Logan's Teaching Darkness series.
1. Resurrection

Note: This is not an official tie-in with Teaching Darkness.

Note Again: This _**would have**_ taken place directly after Teaching Darkness: Memories.

Final Note: If you haven't read at least most of the TD series, this may not make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic cast, they belong to Sega.

Rae Logan owns: Dark, Mephiles' altered personality, Tape, Chinus, Ceus and of course Teaching Darkness.

All I own is the plot.

Anyway, here is the first chapter of Reunions.

A lone figure sat on the edge of the skyscraper, listening to the sounds of the city below. His fiery aura seemed to pulsate as he thought of the past few days.

"Hmm" the figure sighed. "I can't believe I almost killed Dark."

He looked up to reveal fiery orange eyes that pulsated with his aura. Mephiles had told Dark what _really _happened to Iblis, which he had expected. They both thought Iblis was dead since he had mentioned burning out, but unknown even to himself until now, he still had a small remnant of Dark's aura. This was the only thing that kept him alive. He had realized early on that seeing his brother on the brink of death had finally snapped him out of his insanity.

Iblis smirked. "I wonder why Mephiles is always saving his enemies." Then, as quickly as it appeared the smile vanished. "I nearly killed him, how can I crack a joke _now_?""I nearly killed him" He was nearly sobbing now, until he heard a voice.

"Ah, but you didn't" reminded dark's aura fragment. "The one that was scared deepest, emotionally that is, was Mephiles."

Iblis remembered that he had forced Mephiles to witness the death of his family, probed his mind and possessed him to try and kill dark. He cringed at this.

"If you feel so bad, why don't you try to fix it?" Mentioned the Dark's aura.

"Oh please, what could I ever do to…?" Iblis stopped as he thought about something."Maybe I could… but I would have to… that would seriously hurt him mentally.

"More than he already has been; besides you know how much he misses them."

After hearing this, Iblis agreed guiltily.

He soon arrived at the home of Shadow, Rouge, Mephiles, and… Dark. He was able to enter unnoticed, he found out why when he realized that it was 1:00 A.M.

"At least they're asleep." He muttered. He found a yellow gem on the coffee table in the living room, which he recognized as the yellow chaos emerald. He placed it near the door then went to find another. When he couldn't find one after looking for 20 minutes, he decided to risk looking in Mephiles' room. He looked inside to see something that worried him. On the floor near the bed was Dark sleeping in a sleeping bag. The worst part was that Dark was having a nightmare, meaning he could wake up any moment.

He saw the purple emerald on the table next to Mephiles. He carefully stepped around Dark until he heard "Iblis…" At first he thought he was busted, but then he turned to see Dark still fast asleep. Then Dark said it again along with a "don't leave me" which made him feel more guilty than ever.

He then grabbed the emerald and walked out of the room. He had suddenly developed a major migraine so he sat on the couch for a few seconds. He would of the sat longer if it wasn't for the combined screams of Mephiles _and_ Dark. At that moment he realized that as soon as they ran out, they would see him. So he ran out first, with the emeralds, knocking over a few plates and a lamp in the process.

The noise woke up Rouge and shadow instantly; at least it would of if the screams hadn't beaten them to it. When they got out of the bed (or in shadow's case off the floor) they ran right in to Mephiles' room to find a seriously scared Mephiles and Dark.

Shadow wasn't surprised Dark had another nightmare, but knowing 2 chaos emeralds had disappeared was strange, but when you add in the fact that it was Mephiles' 2 favorite ones made it seem unsettling.

Later, Shadow wanting to find out as much information as possible, asked Dark a bit about his nightmare. Dark told him that it was the memory of the day Iblis went mental and was split. That didn't worry Shadow very much until he heard Dark say

"I haven't had that dream since Iblis returned." Dark added.

If Shadow wasn't paying attention before, he was now. "What did you say" shadow said with a touch of uneasiness in his voice. He was broken out of his worry with a scream of pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Mephiles screamed, clutching his head. Over the past few hours, Mephiles' had been having massive migraines. Then, his fur seemed to dull out for a second, until he returned to his normal blue and cyan colors.

"Mephiles, you okay?" Rouge asked worried.

In truth, Mephiles was in some of the worst pain he had ever experienced, but not wanting to worry Rouge he just nodded. This didn't even convince himself, so he doubted that it would convince anyone. Rouge just gave him a "you expect me to believe that?" look. Mephiles just shrugged before he remembered he was still in pain and clutched his head again, letting off another scream.

Iblis was staring at the two headstones in front of him. He couldn't explain what he was feeling at the moment. It seemed to be a mix of feeling sad for Mephiles, angry at himself, and guilty since he was the one who killed them. In front of him were the graves of Ceus and Chinus, Mephiles' brother and sister. He was about o do something that he would regret, at least for a while anyway.

Dark's aura fragment had been silent recently, especially now. Since he was part of Dark, they had what seemed to be an emotional link. He knew who he was looking at and felt complete despair.

Iblis finally snapped out of it and set to work. He grabbed a small shovel so not to damage anything. When he finally reached the two small coffins and opened it he let out a sigh of relief as he realized that his flames hadn't damaged the bone structure _too_ badly. He closed the coffins, put them in a duffle bag and walked off.

Dark had always known part of his aura seemed to be missing, but he never bothered to tell anybody until know. After learning this, Shadow was obviously peeved at learning this just now.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER?" **Shadow screamed at Dark. Mephiles had never seen Shadow _this _angry. Yet Dark wasn't even phased by his yelling; he just shrugged.

"It hasn't been important until now." He replied

"What if there is some crazy Dark spirit out there going on a killing frenzy?" shadow asked.

"It is only a small part of my aura; it can't survive without a host." Dark Countered "Besides, it wouldn't do that, as long as I'm sane, it stays sane."

"Whatever, can you pinpoint it?" Shadow asked trying very hard to control his temper.

"Of course." Dark replied, his arrogance returning. He closed his eyes and then smirked."It's at the…" he paused, smirk disappearing transforming itself into a deep frown. He opened eyes, ready to deliver the bad news. "You're not going to like this Mephiles." Mephiles' was worried, Dark usually only used his real name when something was wrong."It's at the cemetery, at two graves in particular."

After hearing this, Mephiles had his first Panic Attack in forever. When he finally woke up, he screamed when he remembered what Dark said. This startled Rouge and Shadow; while Dark had been expecting it.

"Mephiles, come down!" Rouge tried to get herself heard over the screaming.

"S-s-sorry, I know they're…g-g-gone, but I can't help but worry." Mephiles replied sadly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine." Hearing this, Mephiles calmed down considerably.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Rouge knew where was really going, but didn't stop him. Instead she pulled shadow from his fight with Dark, which was getting out of control any way, and asked to for him to keep an eye on Mephiles while he was out.

Shadow had reluctantly agreed casting an angry glare at Dark, who didn't seem to care. He walked out only to see Mephiles waiting for him at a nearby tree. He tried to not to be seen but the crystal hedgehog had seen him since the moment he walked out.

"If you want to come too you could just ask." Mephiles suggested.

"Uh, right" Shadow hadn't expected that.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Shadow was barely able to keep Mephiles calm. His brother and sister's graves had been ransacked. When Mephiles dared to look in the dug up tomb he passed out, after seeing that the two small coffins were gone. Shadow caught him and propped him up against a tree. He then looked off towards Station Square, feeling an extreme power emanating from somewhere within. He wanted to check it out, but he knew he couldn't leave Mephiles here alone. So, instead of going on some search, he stayed with Mephiles. That's when he noticed one of strangest things he had seen since he started living with Shadow and Rouge. For a short time, only for a very few brief seconds, his color seemed to dull out and turn brown. It then quickly returned to him

"Just what is going on here?" Shadow mumbled.

Meanwhile in an alleyway in station square, Iblis was looking at the two skeletons in front of him, both earth hedgehogs. He mumbled something to the aura fragment in his head, who quickly argued against it. After a long argument, the aura sadly agreed. Iblis then focused every bit of his power into the Chaos Emeralds, pleading them to use their power to restore life to the two bodies. The two emeralds hovered and started to spin around the two lifeless bodies. At first there was nothing, but then there was a blinding flash of light…

Well that's the end of chapter one. Tell me wht ya think. R&R Please.


	2. Waking Up

Ok, chapter 2. I'm just going to let you know there probably won't be any updates over the weekend.

Not much to say here.

Disclaimer: Previous chapter, I own nothing.

Iblis then focused every bit of his power into the Chaos Emeralds, pleading them to use their power to restore life to the two bodies. The two emeralds hovered and started to spin around the two lifeless bodies. At first there was nothing, but then there was a blinding flash of light…

Iblis fell to his knees. He had asked the fragment o Dark's aura to go back to Dark, where he belongs. So, until further notice, it decided to take refuge in one of the two brown Mobian hedgehogs that had taken the place of the skeletons.

"Tell… them… I'm …sorry." This was the last thing Iblis said as faded out of existence.

The two hedgehogs were unconscious so the fragment would have to wait until they woke up. He could see their physical features though.

The male had a style similar to Dark and Shadow with the lower quills pointed up. His fur seemed jagged in certain place. He probably didn't care about his appearance much. He also had a patch of fur what went down to his stomach. He wore fingerless gloves and sandals.

The female wore a sky blue shirt, a dark blue skirt and sandals. Her spines were pointed down like Sonic's. Unlike the other she seemed to care about her appearance more sine her fur was combed. While both of them had a lighter brown on the end of their quills, hers were more noticeable.

Then, they suddenly woke up. They were doing the same thing they were doing when they died, screaming. That was until they looked around and saw where they were.

"Wha...huh...I thought…lab…" mumbled the male.

"Why?" the other asked.

He shrugged and said "I don't know."

"Who are you? They asked each other simultaneously.

"The male finally spoke. "Maybe we should take a look around."

The other agreed, but she stopped and asked "Don't you have Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome?" she asked feeling a memory of some sort trying to dig its way to the surface.

"Wobbly what what?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Never mind, it's probably nothing."

So, they set off to…well they weren't sure what they were going to do.

Meanwhile, Dark doubled over in pain. "Ahhh!" he screamed in pain.

"Dark, what's wrong" asked Rouge concerned.

"It feels as though a part of me is gone, and yet still here"  
he replied.

"Why is it so hard for someone to get an answer to a simple question around here" she sighed.

Dark glared at her."Not funny" he simply stated.

Then, as soon as it was there it was gone.

"There is something very strange going on" they said.

Shadow was still waiting for Mephiles to wake up. He heard him groan then slightly open his eyes.

"You ok?" Shadow asked as he woke up.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" he replied.

"Since you're finally awake, let's go check out Station Square. I felt something" he said as he pulled Mephiles to his feet.

Mephiles cocked an eyebrow. "Something?"He laughed "Must be important."

Shadow just shook his head and Chaos Controlled to the city.

While Mephiles and Shadow were looking for the energy presence, the two hedgehogs were looking at the two gems they had found when they "woke up".

"There is just something … comforting, about them." She said as she stared at the mysterious yellow gem. She closed her eyes and clasped her other hand on it. Then, she started to shake and groan in pain.

Worried for her the other took the emerald from her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She paused and then she said "I remember something. I remember… flames." She said slightly confused.

"Uh huh, well that is an interesting thing to remember." He shrugged. "Let's find a place to stay for a while."

"Hey, hand those over!" a voice from behind them yelled.

They turned around to see a black and red hedgehog standing next to another hedgehog that was dark blue and had crystal spines, hands (if you can call them that), and feet. He seemed nervous.

"What are these anyway?" the female asked.

Shadow was taken off guard; he was expecting a fight not a question.

"Those are two of the seven Chaos Emeralds, a source of unlimited power." At this he was surprised to see the two strangers set the emeralds down and slide them over to him.

"Here, the last thing we want is trouble. Especially if we have, uhh, amsomia? He said the last part as if it was a question.

The crystal hedgehog finally said something. "You mean amnesia?" he asked.

"I don't know, do we?" he replied

He leaned over to the ebony hedgehog and whispered something to him. He seemed to reply with an "Again?" face.

"Just until they regain their memory" he said quietly.

"Fine" he said giving in. He walked over to the two amnesiac hedgehogs and asked if they would like to stay with them for awhile. They said yes instantly. Shadow introduced himself and was about o do so for Mephiles, but he beat him to it.

"Name's Mephiles" he simply said shaking their hands.

"Hmm, sounds familiar" the female said trying to yank another memory to the surface and failing miserably.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure out something to call you when we get home. Wonder where they'll sleep. Wherever we put them, I doubt Dark will like it." Shadow and Mephiles broke out in laughter, while the two new housemates gave curious glances.

OK, finally chapter 2 is up. I guess writer's block and two new video games don't go well with an in-progress story :D R&R

Until these newcomers get their memories back I need to think up some temporary names (open to suggestions).


	3. Naming and Storytelling

Ok, it has been longer than I've been hoping for, but here is Ch.3. Oh, and thank you Rae Logan for coming up with the temporary names.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot.

* * *

It was starting to get when they finally got back to the house with their visitors in tow. When they got inside they had to explain to Rouge what was going to happen. She sighed and welcomed them in. They all sat down to watch TV not knowing what else to do. Then to the two's surprise, another hedgehog walked in. The thing that surprised them was the fact that he looked identical to Mephiles, minus the torn ear and brighter sclera. They just stared at him for awhile, until he gave them a harsh glare. They quickly turned their attention back to the TV realizing this must be Dark. Then, everyone gasped as the male suddenly had a red aura glowing around him.

"W-w-what the?" he exclaimed as it suddenly left him and jumped at Dark and melted into him. "Uh." was all that he managed to say.

'Maybe these new guests are more trouble than we thought.' Shadow thought.

* * *

Later, after Rouge, Shadow, and Dark had gone to sleep. Mephiles had stayed up with their two visitors watching TV. He changed the channel to CSI.

"How about Gil and Sara?" Mephiles asked which startled the other two since he hadn't said anything in the past hour or so.

They simply replied with a "Huh?"

"I mean as names" he replied reminding them of being temporarily nameless.

They thought for a moment. "Well, I'm no detective, but I like it." 'Gil' said grinning at his joke.

"Me too" 'Sara' said.

"Then Gil and Sara it is" Mephiles announced smiling. "I'll tell the others in the morning." He stood up to leave.

"Hey, uh Meph?" Sara asked nervously.

"Yes?" he simply replied.

"Who is that Dark guy?"

"Long story."

"Why does he look like you?"

"Long_er_ story"

"Well, we do have all night" Gil suggested.

Mephiles sighed. "Ok, the story you hear _will_ shock you" he said with a creepy grin on his face.

* * *

By morning he had finished his story. They were of course astounded. He left out the parts about Soleanna so not to disturb them. He also tried to avoid the subject about the scepter and what Dark had made him do after he escaped.

"Wow…just…wow." Gil couldn't get the amazed look off his face.

"I would've snapped pretty early on." said Sara also amazed." So … Dark is part of your family now?"

"Yes, good choice on my part. Shadow doesn't completely trust him yet, but I think their growing on each other." Mephiles smirked. "Don't tell them I said this, but they got a lot in common."

"Do we now?" said two voices questioning from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me they were there?" he asked.

"You didn't ask. Gil simply stated.

Mephiles turned to see Shadow and Dark glaring angrily. Dark raised his hand ready to smack some "sense" into him, as he later put it. Before he could do it, he was shocked to see him hit himself on his pressure point and knock himself out.

Shadow glared at Dark. You taught him that.

"Well considering you gave him a concussion last time" Shadow winced. Dark smirked "I think he preferred this." he gestured to the unconccious form on the floor. Shadow was growling, but suddenly stopped and smirked. "Well if that is the reason, you double check."

"Huh? What do you..." **THUMP. **Shadow had hit him on his pressure point before he could finish. He was out before he hit the floor. At that moment Rouge walked and saw the two crystal hedgehogs on the floor and looked over to the now named Gil and Sara, who were pointing at Shadow. She glared at Shadow. Tape hoped past her looked at Dark on the floor and hissed at Shadow.

"What?" he simply asked as he crossed his arms.

"We need to do something about these anger issues." She sighed

Shadow simply gave a "hmph" as his reply.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. R&R please.


End file.
